Musical
by Misshire
Summary: Ekskul musik yang sudah dinyatakan vacum membuat Kurenai harus mencari sosok muridnya yang memiliki tanggung jawab tinggi.. Sakura adalah siswi yang dipilih Kurenai / Sasuke Uchiha menyukai sosok berambut merah muda itu / "Atau bahkan kau terima saja Sasuke, dengan begitu aku yakin para siswi yang menggemari Sasuke akan tertarik dan tentu saja masuk menjadi anggota!" / Fic ke-4'-'


"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan agar musikal disekolah ini kembali berdiri?" tanya kepala Sekolah Konoha High School kepada pembimbing ekskul seni, yang bernama Kurenai Yuhi. Sebagai seorang _coach_ yang sering melatih tentu saja Kurenai mengajukan akan adanya kembali ekskul tersebut disekolah selain karena itu bisa menghilangkan pekerjaannya.

"Hn, saya punya satu siswi yang memiliki talenta dalam bidang musik. Saya akan memintanya untuk menarik minat agar seluruh siswa yang berkemampuan dalam bidang musikal bisa mengikuti kembali ekskul ini," jelas Kurenai menatap sang kepala sekolah meyakinkan, tentu saja Tsunade Senju tidak sepenuhnya bisa percaya dengan ucapan yang ditegaskan _coach_ dari ekskul seni musik tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menandatangani ekskul yang sudah hilang itu apabila... aku sudah melihat sendiri terbentuknya seni musik dan –sudah mengirimkan ekskul itu kepada perlombaan dua bulan kedepan!" ujar Tsunade santai dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga dagunya menatap Kurenai seakan menantang.

"Hn, saya siap!" ujar Kurenai menegaskan kembali, sesaat ia segera pamit dari ruangan kepala sekolah ketika sudah mendapat pernyataan yang menantang baginya dan –pekerjaannya.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Musical © Misshire**

~!`!~

 _Fict ini aku persembahkan kembali pada kalian reader, karena masih dibulan puasa aku tidak bisa bertindak diluar logika setidaknya sampai bulan ramadhan ini berakhir... dan fict yang sebelumnya berated -M- otomatis aku pending termasuk ini... aku ambil rated M karena aku tidak jago membuat di Rated T_

 _Aku ambil fict ini setelah aku menemukan beberap ideku sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa serial TV yang pernah aku tonton... oleh karena itu mohon respon nya_

~!`!~

Attention [Miss, Typo] [Ada kalimat Gaje dan Tidak efisien] [EYD tidak terlalu diperhatikan] [Secara Keseluruhan kenapa saya ambil SasuSaku, karena sudut pandang yang paling banyak disorot adalah chara mereka] [Tentunya fict ini bagi reader yang suka dengan karakter OOC, Sasuke Uchiha juga untuk mendukung kelancaran fict ini]

Warning! [Seperti biasa jika tidak suka jangan dilihat!]

~!`!~

* * *

"Sakura Haruno _senpai_ , kau dipanggil Kurenai- _sensei_ diruang musik!" jelas salah seorang adik kelasnya, ia masuk kedalam kelas 11 untuk memberitahu jika ada kakak kelasnya yang kini sedang dibutuhkan oleh Kurenai.

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau tidak salah?" tanya Sakura memastikan, walaupun Sakura terlihat sangat periang, enerjik, dan wajahnya selalu ceria tapi satu hal. Sifatnya itu selalu serius, berbicara seadanya dan bahkan sangat mementingkan pada hal-hal berbau tugas.

Matsuri, adik kelas itu menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan Sakura. Dirasa dirinya memang yang dicari, Sakura segera berpamitan pada sahabatnya yang masih ada didalam kelas dan segera melangkah mengikuti Matsuri yang kini sudah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

"Jadi kenapa Kurenai- _sensei_ sampai mencariku?" tanya Sakura penasaran, yeah bertanya hal ini tidak akan membuat dirinya banyak bicara –mungkin,

"Entahlah _senpai_ , tapi Kurenai- _sensei_ terlihat sangat membutuhkanmu," jelas Matsuri singkat, ia memang tidak tau kenapa Kurenai sampai menemuinya sekedar untuk meminta bantuan mencari sosok kakak kelas berambut merah muda disampingnya kini.

Dan tanpa bertanya hal yang tidak akan Matsuri tau, Sakura memutuskan untuk sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak suka membuat orang menunggu adalah salah satu prioritas hidupnya.

"Kau anggota musik?" tanya Sakura menaikan alisnya satu keatas ketika Matsuri ikut masuk kedalam ruangan musik yang terdapat Kurenai didalam ruangan sedang menunggunya.

"Aku memang anggota musik _senpai_ ," ujar Matsuri santai, mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan hingga Sakura sampai tepat dihadapan gurunya yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Kurenai memastikan, dengan ragu Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Ya ada apa _sensei_?" tanya Sakura balik dan menjurus lagsung pada inti pembicaraan, dirinya yang tidak suka berbelit-belit walau itu pada gurunya membuat Kurenai menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah langsung pada inti, _sensei_ ingin jika kau menjadi ketua dalam ekskul seni musikal antara vokal dan alat ini!" jelas Kurenai seraya menggerekan kelopak matanya kearah peralatan yang banyak menganggur dalam ruangan.

"Tunggu, maksud _sensei_ apa sebenarnya? Saya tidak mengerti," ujar Sakura formal, sebagaimana seorang murid yang menghormat pada gurunya.

"Tidak ada pemaksudan Sakura, aku hanya ingin memberimu kepercayaan untuk menghidupkan kembali ekskul seni musik yang tahun lalu _vacum_. Aku memberikan kepercayaan ini padamu, karena info yang aku dapat kau bisa memainkan bermacam alat musik dan mempunyai talenta itu," jelas Kurenai panjang, ia harus menjelaskan secara detail agar siswi didepannya kini dapat memahaminya.

"Baiklah _sensei_ , sepulang sekolah aku akan datang kemari membahas soal jabatan baru," jelas Sakura pada _coach_ ekskul seni musik ini.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sakura, Kurenai sebatas menganggukan kepalanya. Walau dalam hatinya berjengit senang karena siswi yang di incar berbagai pelatih ekskul ini sudah ia dapatkan lebih dulu, dan dari hasil info yang didapatkannya lewat Matsuri, Sakura memanglah sosok seorang pemimpin yang baik dan punya rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi apalagi yang membuat Kurenai tidak pikir panjang untuk meminta Sakura jika info itu semakin diyakinkan jika musik adalah salah satu hobby yang paling diminati Sakura.

"Terimakasih Matsuri," ujar Kurenai sesaat Sakura sudah kembali pergi dari ruangan latihan musik ini.

"Tentu saja _sensei_ , apapun agar ekskul ini hidup lagi aku akan mendukungmu," jelas Matsuri.

Kurenai sedikit beruntung karena Matsuri, sosok anak didiknya yang masih bertahan walau ia baru kelas 1 SMA. Rasa gemar Matsuri pada musik seperti halnya Sakura, maka dari itu Matsuri seolah mempertaruhkan semuanya demi ekskulnya ini,

* * *

»»»*I*«««

* * *

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu serius menulis bukumu?" tanya Ino heran, "Dan kenapa kau sampai rela menghabiskan uang jajanmu hanya untuk membeli peralatan yang menurutku konyol, kau tau?" ujar Ino melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Ini bukan urusanmu _pig_!" ujar Sakura santai, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan pena dalam genggamannya dan berbalik menatap Ino dengan memegang bahu sahabatnya tersebut. "Ino Yamanaka, kau sahabatku bukan?" tanya Sakura menatap gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya langsung pada kedua mata _aquamarine_ itu.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya walau ragu-ragu, ia sedikit ragu karena ekspresi yang Sakura tampilkan begitu kentara akan keseriusan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut untuk masuk ekskul seni musikal ini!" jelas Sakura sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Ino membuat gadis Ino mengernyit kaget.

"K-kau... apa kau sudah menjadi ketua ekskul yang _vacum_ itu?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura dengan alisnya yang ia angkat satu. Kenapa secara tiba-tiba Sakura sampai sibuk sendiri dan langsung memintanya tanpa ia duga sebelumnya? Pikir Ino dalam hatinya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak tega jika aku menolaknya, lagi pula aku sangat suka ekskul ini," ujar Sakura menjelaskan. Ia memang benar-benar menganggap jika musik itu adalah bagian dari hidup pokoknya.

"Baiklah.. jika kau yang memimpin ikut sertakan saja aku," ujar Ino dengan menunjuk buku data yang kini sedang Sakura tuliskan namanya.

"Terimakasih, aku hanya perlu lima orang lagi," ujar Sakura bergumam pelan. "Kau mau membantuku kan? Karena musikal itu menjurus pada sebuah grup atau band aku pikir tujuh anggota sudah mencukupi," ujar Sakura dengan mengendikan bahunya.

"Lalu apa kau yakin lima orang itu bisa kau dapatkan? Ayolah Sakura, seluruh murid disekolah ini seakan tak tertarik dengan hal musik! Atau memang mereka tidak tau jika ekskulmu sekarang ini diadakan kembali, kau harus berusaha ekstra agar mewujudukan keinginanmu," jelas Ino menatap Sakura tak yakin. Tapi bagaimanapun walau Ino berkata seperti tadi ia akan selalu membantu sahabat merah mudanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan negative dulu! Aku yakin dari seluruh siswa Konoha High School ini masih banyak yang ingin mengikuti seni musik!" jelas Sakura membalas penjelasan sahabat pirangnya.

"Tapi _forehead_ , kakak kelas kita semuanya bahkan akan segera melaksanakan ujian untuk kelulusan! Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa?" tanya Ino lagi, bukannya ingin menjatuhkan keinginan atau lebih tepat disebut kepercayaan yang sudah didapatkan sahabatnya, tapi Ino hanya ingin sahabatnya itu tau tentang kebenarannya saja.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Kalau begitu akan aku cari adik kelas sebanyak-banyaknya!" ujar Sakura mantap, dirinya menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan jika ia bisa tentunya dengan bantuan sahabat pirangnya Ino Yamanaka.

"Hm.. okay, aku suka semangatmu! Aku akan membantumu," ujar Ino dan mereka saling mengadukan telapak tangan mereka untuk melakukan ritual persahabatan. "Jadi... apa kau akan membiarkan perutmu keroncongan?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura menantang.

Tentu saja Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau pikir aku bukan manusia?!" tanya Sakura tajam, dan mereka berdua segera meninggalkan kelas yang memang sudah sepi.

* * *

»»»*I*«««

* * *

Suara riuh terdengar jelas dan masuk kedalam telinganya ketika pulang sekolah, ekskul basket sedang latihan. Para gadis sekolah itu sampai berniat megabaikan jam pulangnya hanya karena untuk melihat para pemain pujaan mereka.

Dan Sakura sudah tidak penasaran lagi dengan suara riuh itu, ia hanya diam walaupun ia sudah berada dikursi penonton lapangan basket. Tidak enak menolak ajakan Ino untuk melihat idolanya main membuat Sakura walau malas harus mau mengikuti ajakan sahabatnya.

"Ino kau janji tidak akan lama disini bukan?! Aku masih harus menemui Kurenai- _sensei_ ," ujar Sakura berdesisi tepat ditelinga sahabatnya, walaupun mereka berdua belum mencari anggota baru tapi Sakura sudah harus menanyakan berapa sebenarnya anggota yang diperlukan mengingat bagaimana jika nanti ada yang kecewa karena sudah kelebihan anggota.

"Tentu saja, tunggu! Ini akan menarik, sebentar saja," jelas Ino menatap Sakura dengan puppy face nya. Sedangkan Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sahabat pirangnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

.

"Kyyaaa Sasuke- _kun_! Sai- _kun_! Naruto- _kun_! Kiba- _kun_! Gaara- _kun_! Neji- _kun_ !" teriak beberapa siswi meneriaki pangeran plus idola mereka. Sakura bahkan sedikit menutup kedua kupingnya untuk menghindari pecah gendang telinga nantinya, mengingat jika sahabat disampingnya-pun ikut berteriak bodoh.

Apalagi yang paling Sakura heran, kenapa sosok Sasuke Uchiha itulah yang paling diminati siswi sekolahnya, mau dari kelas 1,2,3.

"Ayolah Ino!" decak Sakura kesekian kalinya, "Bisa-bisa Kurenai _-sensei_ memarahi ku nanti!" lanjut Sakura dengan ekspresi sebal andalannya, pasalnya Sakura aneh karena Ino seakan tidak merasa sakit pada tenggorokannya disaat ia harus berteriak meneriaki nama Sai Shimura.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Ayo!" dengus Ino sebal, acaranya terhenti karena celotehan Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya berceramah disamping telinga dan membuat kefokusan Ino teralihkan, dengan gerakan menghentakan kaki Ino akhirnya pergi meninggalkan area lapangan.

BRUK

"Ugh..." ringis Sakura, tapi tunggu dirinya merasa jika ada sepasang tangan lelaki kekar yang mengunci gerakannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang? Tapi siapa, karena sebagian siswi langsung berteriak histeris bertepatan ketika Sakura meringis.

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku _pinky_ ," dan suara yang sangat dihapal Sakura itu membuat dirinya menjadi tegang tiba-tiba. Suara baritone khas lelaki yang sudah _balig_ ini menguar kedalam telinga Sakura dan membuatnya merinding seketika, apalagi lelaki itu mengendus tepat diperpotongan leher Sakura membuat gadis merah muda itu mau tidak mau harus menjauhkan badannya dari kungkungan lelaki yang ia sebal, Sasuke Uchiha... pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah menjawab tidak bukan?! Kenapa kau masih memeluku?" desis Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan lengan yang masih memeluk badannya erat. Namun lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu malah dibuat menyeringai oleh ucapan Sakura.

"Kau tau aku tidak suka jawabanmu itu? Dan kau cukup tau jika Uchiha tidak menerima jawaban tidak!" jelas Sasuke lagi, ia semakin mengeratkan kungkungan badan Sakura dalam pelukannya, membuat gadis merah muda itu sedikit meringis karenanya.

"B-baik... aku akan menjawabmu nanti! Dasar brengsek!" decak Sakura dan saat itu juga pelukan dibadan bagian belakangnya terlepaskan.

"Hn, aku tunggu hari besok! Adalah hari terakhir dan kau tidak bisa mengelak ataupun mengelaku paham?!" jelasnya angkuh dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Ia gila yah? Menyatakan atau memaksa?" gumam Sakura, dan teriakan siswi yang sempat terhenti itu kembali bersuara tatkala Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel dipipinya, rupanya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu masih belum puas padanya karena ia masih menyempatkan diri sebelum berlatih mencium dahulu pipinya.

"S-Sakura..." Ino bergumam tak percaya, sudah biasa jika melihat sahabatnya itu dipeluk oleh sosok pangeran sekolah yang sangat di idolakan itu. Tapi rasanya baru kali ini Ino melihat sahabatnya sampai dicium.

Wajah Sakura memerah padam, pipinya bahkan sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan semburat merahnya. Pikirannya belum bisa fokus ketika mendapati dirinya baru saja dicium sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

»»»*I*«««

* * *

"Jadi kita harus mengumpulkan tujuh anggota saja? Berarti perkiraanmu benar," gumam Ino dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sakura. Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan beriringan untuk pulang bersama kerumah masing-masing.

"Karena setahu aku sebelumnya, jika ekskul musikal sekolah ini hanya memerlukan untuk anggota grup vokal dan anggota band saja! Jadi tidak terlalu banyak anggotanya apalagi jika satu anggota saja mempunyai banyak talenta," jelas Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Lalu kapan kita harus mencari anggotanya?" tanya Ino menaikan satu alis pirang bagian kirinya kemudian menatap Sakura meminta jawaban.

"Besok saja! Sebelum semuanya terlambat! Karena ekskul ini akan kembali dinyatakan ada oleh Tsunade- _sensei_ jika anggota ekskul seni musikal ini mengikuti lomba yang diadakan dua bulan lagi!" jelas Sakura dengan memetakan kedua tangannya.

"Okay, kita harus berusaha membujuk pada adik kelas! Atau bahkan kau terima saja Sasuke, dengan begitu aku yakin para siswi yang menggemari Sasuke akan tertarik dan tentu saja masuk menjadi anggota! Dan sebelumnya kau harus membujuk Sasuke agar ia mau, kemudian kau promosikan jika hanya lima orang saja yang dibutuhkan!" jelas Ino semangat.

"Ayolah!" decak Sakura dengan pipinya yang kembali memerah.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Miss cukup tau jika sekarang masih bulan puasa, makanya Miss buat fict ini tidak ada lemon tapi ada beberapa adegan yang tidak boleh ditempatkan di rated T^^

Mohon responnya yah, Miss pengen tau apa respon kalian dengan fict ke empat ini.. yeah sekedar pengganti fict lain yang sudah Miss hapus sebelumnya :)

See u next chap

 _Salam Hangat_

»»»*I*«««

MISSHIRE


End file.
